Special Canada Day
by DevilsCake
Summary: A little UK/Can family fic for July first. Happy Canada day. -One-shot-


**A.N :** Hello, here's a little something for Canada day ! I'm giving out flags today to tourists and people in general wishing them a happy Canada day xD I'm pretty sure I'll have lots of fun :D Anyway, hope you enjoy this little one-shot :)

**Warning:** OOC, and historical inaccuracy about my country history because I'm too lazy to go and check it up or just remember it ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia!

* * *

His little colony was now independent; all grown up and ready to make his own decisions. He wouldn't need to check on him anymore and he wouldn't have his words in his choices. England didn't really know if he should feel proud or a little sad that one of his most loyal colonies would now fly on his own. The feeling of proudness took over when he saw his once little boy walking wearing a neat suit, a shy and polite smile on his face, his eyes expressing pure joy. Canada walked to where England was standing letting his eyes drift towards the ground in shyness. England lifts his Dominion's chin, because even though he still considers Canada his colony, the boy was now a dominion and that since the end of World War I.

-Head's up, lad. Be proud of what you have accomplished in the past years. Today is your moment; it's your time to shine. Be selfish, if it's only for today, nobody will be mad at you for that. Never.

-It just… there are so much people and… usually America... he…

-Let America out of this. It's your day not his. Don't think about that idiot. And those people, they are yours, go and celebrate with them.

-I… alright.

The now taller blond looked at the ground before lifting his head, said a small good-bye to his former caretaker and went off to celebrate with his people. England noticed how the boy stood prouder in the crowd, happier. He let a small smile forms onto his lips as memories flashes in his head. A pang of sadness hit him right in the heart.

* * *

He remembers when he first held the boy in his arms after taking him from France. Canada had cry and screamed and fought to get out of his grip, but at some point during the trip he stopped. At the time England though it was only because the lad was too tired, but he now realized that the new colony was preparing for a silent treatment. Almost silent, if it wasn't for the tears that England could feel wetting his shirt and the small whimper the boy would let escape now and then.

He felt guilty because the first thing he said was that the ancient French colony could only speak in English from now on even if the language was new to him. Luckily, the mass immigration of Irish, Scottish and Welsh people helped the young boy catch the tongue, but he wouldn't speak to the Empire. It was America who told the older man that Canada's people didn't like him one bit and they we're ready to revolt sooner or later. He told him that Canada could already feel the division in him, that it hurts and he didn't really know what to think of everything.

But he would only say such stories to America, never him.

England felt guilty because the only reason he allowed Canada to speak French again was because America was about to enter into a revolution and he didn't want the French people from his colony to join. He then decided to let them speak French and even let them keep their catholic religion.

He remembers how Canada was happy on that day.

When America left for good, Canada was standing right next to Empire who was falling apart. He was collecting the pieces and put them aside for when England would feel better or for when he would finally noticed his loyal colony. The now teenage look-alike nation would help the drunken men getting into bed. He would sit next to him and listen him rant on and on about how America was ungrateful and listen to him trash on France and his doing in the revolution.

What he never told his colony is that he remembers him saying how betrayed he felt by France, how the Frenchman had abandon him and then came back to help his brother.

When America burnt down York, England was next to Canada's bed and would try his best to make the pain go away. He would apply cold water, tell him stories, and let him cry in his arm and what surprised the Empire the most was when Canada asked for torches and an army to fight back. When the boy was back on his feet, England had torches and an army ready to go at war. And so Washington burned.

The Empire never told the colony he did it out of love for him and not in the intention of seeking revenge on America like he thought.

When tensions started rising between the French and the English people, England felt bad for dividing Canada in two. Not the actual boy, but the country and he knew how much the boy was suffering from the action. The Empire would walk past the room of the young colony and he would hear him cry and talk to himself about stopping everything. He felt bad for not going in and comforting the boy.

Later, Canada felt a little bit better and he started to argue more and more with England. He would not agree on anything and he would keep asking for his own form of democratic government. He would yell and tell his caretaker that he could take his own decisions and that he didn't need him anymore. England then learned about the rebellions going on in Canada and unified the country and let him have some kind of liberty.

Except that if England didn't agree on something, Canada couldn't do it, but for the colony it was enough.

When France started being an ass again, put the fault on Napoleon I, II or III, it didn't really matter, and blocked his ways to get resources, Canada was there to help him. He would gladly give him all the wood he needed to build boats or whatever he needed to build. That's when the small colony became more and more develop. He was developing fast and England couldn't be prouder of his care.

When World War I came, Canada experiences another conflict inside of his country. His English people would gladly join the war, but his French people didn't want to have a thing to do with it. The island nation had now to deal with a bipolar Canadian that had way too much mood swings for it to be good. Nonetheless, he was in the war and he helped a lot.

England never really told him how proud he was, he thought the boy would know.

Canada became a dominion, he was still part of the British Empire but he could make his own choices. He didn't have all the liberties, but he could make most of his decisions. This is why it surprised England when the boy joined him to fight in World War two. The boy had had hard time and was paying for it, but in the end he helped more than he was given credit for. They all though it was British efforts and England felt bad for not telling them that the dominion had enter on his own decision.

* * *

In the end, England realized how proud he was of the now country. He never really told him out loud, but he always thought the boy knew. Perhaps the ex-Empire did made mistakes and he did regret some of his action, but the nation that is now standing in front of him today is everything he ever wished for. He couldn't say he had a lot to do in it, but he felt proud that he raised the child into becoming who he is today. And seeing him celebrate on the first of July is what he will always prefer.

He never told the boy, but he always liked him the most.

* * *

**A.N.:** Yeah! It's done! There is historical inaccuracies and at some point it's not chronological (rebellions part, because I'm not sure what came first, this also includes the war with France) But I hope you liked it and I wanna add:

**HAPPY CANADA DAY!**


End file.
